The 51st
by GiveMeBooks13
Summary: Mason Thomas. Description; Tall, Blue eyed, Brown haired, Female, Competitive, Hard Core, Flexible, Hunger Games Tribute. Mason Thomas, fighting for her life, and her families lives. Twenty-three tributes, plus old, and new, enemies want her dead. Can she survive? Rated K plus for gore.


**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic on the hunger games, so please go easy on me in the reviews, if you think it's bad. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for typo's. Enjoy!**

* * *

**POV: Mason**

I. Am. Terrified.

I'm thirteen, but my name will be entered sixteen times in the reaping. My Mother still doesn't know that i'm signing up for the tesserae. I have six, younger, sickly, starving siblings. The oldest of them is eleven. I have to get them food, and if entering my name in the reaping, more than twice, is what I have to do to get it to them, then so be it.

My palms are sweating. My mouth is dry. My stomach is in knots. And I may, very well, vomit. My family and I are on our way to town square for the reaping, walking on the, mixture of cow poop and dirt, road, in our usual duck line. In the order of My Mother. My youngest, but toughest sister, Stone- age three. My baby twin brothers, Blaze and Sam -age five. My little brother, Oak- age seven. My younger sister, Willow- age nine. The oldest of my younger siblings, May- age eleven . And me in the back.

We are nearly to the ropes, when a butcher passing by with a live cow delays us. We wave to the butcher. Willow looks at the cow in sympathy, for there's a high chance it will be our dinner tonight. May elbows her, and we keep walking. I can tell, my Mother is on the verge of tears, but she holds herself together, for my sake. Hundreds of children have already showed up for the 51st Annual Hunger Games Reaping, for District 10. If my mother hasn't found out about the tesserae by now, then she'll never find out about it.

"I'll go sign in mom," I say.

"Alright, Mason, just..." My Mothers voice falters.

"Just... What?" I ask

"Um, just be carful, and... May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She mimics Halo, the advisor for the District 10 tributes. I laugh. We all start giggling.

"C'mon Stone you can help me sign in." I say.

"What? Why?" She asks me.

"Because, you get to have a special job." I say this through my teeth, in the voice that says that i'm hiding something from Mom and I need her help.

"Oh. Okay." She says. My Mother is eyeing us, suspiciously.

"Um... Alright, c'mon Stone, let's go sign me in." I say quickly. Stone and I speed walk to the sign in desk.

"Alright, what-d-ya want?" Stone asks in an intimidating voice.

"Ehem... so I can't just take you to help sign me up for comfort?" I ask in defense. She doesn't buy it. "Ugh! I'm signing up for the tesserae." Her eyes look as though they'll pop out of their sockets at any second.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Stone! Humph, i'm doing this for you!"

"Specifically me?"

"You now what I mean, Stone!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Wow, your sister's signing up for the tesserae, and asking you to keep it a secret, and you ask 'what's in it for me?'!"

"Hey you never said any thing about a secret. Wait does Mom know about this?" We are at the sign in desk. I sign in my name and age, and sign up for the tesserae fourteen times. They hand me the money. "Whoa. _That _is a truck load of cash, and you still haven't answered my question!"

"The answer to your question is -" I reach into the bag and grab a hand full of tesserae "- no, and I pay you to keep quiet and hold the money for me, until I get back. Do-you-un-der-stand?" I move the hand full of money up and down as she stares at it, making her nod her head. "Good. Now don't spend it until I say so O.K.?"

"Alright, but what if you become a tribute?"

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?"

"Well how many times did you sign up?"

"That... Is _non _of _your _business."

"Hmm..."

"Do you want the money, or not?!"

"Yes, I want the money!" I hand her the bag, and walk as far as I can, independently, before the Peacekeepers herd me into the ropes. The anthem plays, the Mayor reads the history of Panem and how it was founded, and they introduce the past victors. Finally, Halo steps forward, gives her speech of which ends in 'And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!' She walks toward the girls' ball -"Lady's first!" She announces. Halo spins the ball and reaches into the center, she moves her hand around a little, and pulls out a slip of paper that could have anyones name on it. Suddenly, I realize what I had actually done, by signing up for the tesserae. Halo flattens the paper out on the desk. "And the girl tribute representing District 10, in the 51st Annual Hunger Games is, Mason Thomas!"

I bolt.

The last thing I remember is falling to the ground with a searing pain spreading through my body, starting at my thigh. My family and peacekeepers surrounding me as they shove each other away. Two peacekeepers carry my limp body onto the stage, and I know they are going to shoot me for all of Panem to see. They take me to the back of the stage, through a door and lay me on a couch. I know I have a concussion. I stay awake as long as I can, knowing i'll slip into a coma if I fall asleep. As my eyelids close I realize it's for the best. Even though my family will miss me, it's better than bleeding to death.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you read it. (I need ideas for a boy tribute name) If you didn't like it please don't sugar-coat it. I want to know your honest opinion.**


End file.
